Chicken
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno has an accident at work and Tifa is informed. ReTi oneshot for Speedy Speck.


Chicken

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

As soon as the elevator doors swished open, Tifa raced into the hall, running as fast as she could towards her husband's work area. She had received a call that Reno had been in an accident.

Elena and Rude were standing near his desk but she couldn't see Reno.

"Where is he?!" Elena merely pointed towards Tifa's left and she turned her head.

A chicken met her gaze, the fowl looking embarrassed, if that was possible for poultry. But soon enough Tifa recognized the aquamarine eyes that stared at her.

"Tifa, I know I- but as soon as the transformed Turk spoke, Tifa's consciousness failed her.

* * *

Brown eyes slowly opened as the world shifted into focus once more.

"Babe, are you okay?" Reno's voice asked by Tifa's ear. Tifa smiled and stared chuckling.

"Oh Re, you'll never believe the dream I just had. You were a chicken and- but she had turned towards her husband's voice then and saw the beak where his lips usually were.

"It wasn't a dream." Luckily she didn't faint this time, instead looking at Elena as the blond helped her to stand.

"There was an accident with one of our prototypes and this happened," Elena answered, gesturing towards Reno.

"Is there a cure?" Tifa asked.

"Tseng and Rufus are working on it now along with our best scientists. We're going to assist them as well so until then would you mind keeping an eye on him?"

"I don't mind but you better restore him as soon as you can, got it?" The two Turks nodded before quickly leaving the husband and wife. Tifa sighed and picked up her feathered spouse.

"I'm sorry this happened," Reno said, looking up at her. Tifa shook her head and stroked his head.

"Don't be...at least I'm taller than you now," Tifa said, grinning. Reno gave a chuckle.

"Enjoy it while it BACAWK lasts." Reno sighed as the cluck escaped his beak. Tifa noticed his moping and lifted him up to her face, turning him around to meet her eyes.

"I still love you, no matter what you look like on the outside."

"Thanks Tifa, you always know just what to say," Reno said, clucking. Tifa giggled at that and Reno glared at her.

"I never said I wouldn't laugh." Reno shook his head and Tifa set him back on the floor.

"So what's it like, being an animal?" she asked, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Kind of nice. I mean it sucks not being able to grab things but it's not all that bad..." Reno's voice trailed off as he spied a bug crawling along the ground. He dashed towards it, feathers flying and clucking like crazy.

"Reno stop it!" But he didn't or couldn't respond, so intent was he on the meal in front of him. So Tifa did the one thing she could: she raced after him.

Just when she thought she had captured him, some idiot opened the door to the stairs and Reno rushed down them, the bug still ahead of the feathered red head. Tifa followed after, not knowing that they were steadily going to towards the labs.

* * *

Finally Tifa caught him, but not after he had eaten the insect. After the bug had slid down his throat, he seemed to regain his senses.

"Tifa, why are we in the labs?"

"I...chased...you...stupid...chicken..." Tifa wheezed out. Who knew chickens could run so fast or that she would be so winded after going down so many stairs?

"Let's go check on them, I bet they're almost done."

Finding Rufus and the rest wasn't very difficult and the president looked down at his transfigured employee.

"Ready to return to normal?" Reno nodded. "Of course you'll be given the day off given the circumstances."

"What kind of prototype does this to people?" Tifa asked.

"This was a byproduct of our mass transfer pod experiments, resulting in the cannon you see here." Rufus then pointed out the object that had wrecked Tifa's plans for the day. It looked for all the world like a satellite dish. Tifa shook her head at the company's eccentricity.

"Just change him back please." Rufus nodded and Reno stood in front of the prototype. It whirred to life and Tifa took a few unconscious steps towards her husband, coming right beside him. The others tried to warn her to get out of the way but the beam blinded everything with a flash of white. And so for the second time that day, Tifa lost consciousness.

* * *

"...fa...Ti...Tifa...." Something shook her then and she opened her eyes. Reno was looking at her, his features human once more.

"Reno, you're back to normal!" Tifa looked over and saw the smoking cannon, the other Turks bustling around it.

"The beam hit you babe and well..." Reno said softly, hand scratching the back of his head. It was then that Tifa noticed how much bigger everything looked, not to mention how much fatter she felt.

"Reno what's OINK wrong?" But the oink that escaped her nose, snout now, confirmed her worst fears.

Reno looked down at the sow that was his wife, quickly wrapping an arm around her as best he could.

"It's okay, the cannon will be fixed in a few hours," Reno said. Tifa looked into his eyes and her own would have started watering if pigs could cry.

"But I'm so...disgusting..." she whispered. Reno shook his head and placed a kiss on her snout.

"No you're not and besides I'd love you no matter what you looked like, got it?" She nodded then before her gut let out a large roar.

"Um...could you get me some food..." she said meekly.

"Whatever you want babe," Reno replied, leaving to do as his wife asked.

As Tifa stared after him, she sighed. It looks like she was going to find out first hand exactly how an animal felt. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she thought to herself. One thing was for sure though.

She would never eat pig or chicken once she was back to normal.


End file.
